Spa ponies
|cutie mark = |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (English) Archived locally Dikla Hadar (Hebrew) Jung Yoo-mi (Korean) Gabriela Codrea (Romanian)}} |cutie mark = (usually) (sometimes) |voice = Tabitha St. Germain (English) Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska (Polish) }} The spa ponies, Lotus Blossom and Aloe, are two female Earth ponies who work at the Ponyville Day Spa. Aloe has not been named in the show, being called simply "Spa Pony" in the credits of the episode Castle Sweet Castle, but she is named in merchandise and other media. Design Their appearance is similar to the babies of the G1 Surprise Twins Pony, and they share that color scheme. They also share the color scheme of the G2 Rose and Lily. They share Rarity and Octavia Melody's eye design, excluding the iris. Depiction in the series Season one Lotus Blossom first appears in the episode Bridle Gossip, and later they appear together in Green Isn't Your Color. In the former episode, Lotus only appears briefly in the final scene, asking Zecora for the ingredients of her herbal bath. She speaks with a strong but indistinct Eastern European accent. The spa offers many services in Green Isn't Your Color, such as massages, mud baths, seaweed bath wraps, steam rooms, and even horn filing for unicorn ponies. Rarity comes in for her "usual" and returns for a second time as soon as she's finished. Aloe does not seem to notice that Fluttershy is not a unicorn pony when she attempts to give her a horn filing regardless before realizing her mistake. Season two Lotus Blossom and Aloe also appear in A Friend in Deed where they give Cranky Doodle Donkey a service as a gift from Pinkie Pie. Lotus Blossom later appears in Ponyville Confidential, where she attempts to give Rainbow Dash a hooficure, which she refuses hastily. Season four Both spa ponies appear in Filli Vanilli, requesting the Pony Tones to sing at their spa. Season five Aloe and Lotus Blossom appear in Castle Sweet Castle when Twilight Sparkle and Spike visit the day spa. Aloe has her first in-show speaking role in the episode. Both also appear in Slice of Life. Lotus has her second in-show speaking role in the episode. The credits name Lotus Blossom as in previous materials. Both appear in the final group shot during Friends Are Always There For You in The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2. Other spa ponies "Quake," a masseuse pony, is shown working at the spa in Green Isn't Your Color, giving Rarity a massage, and in Ponyville Confidential, giving Applejack a massage. A unicorn version of Quake appears in Princess Spike giving Spike a massage. "Vera," a background pony that shares Lotus Blossom and Aloe's tail style, cutie mark design, and accessory design, is shown running out of Carousel Boutique in The Show Stoppers. "Roxie" appears as a member of Photo Finish's entourage in Green Isn't Your Color, behind the day spa counter in A Friend in Deed, and out of focus in Equestria Games. Five Crystal Ponies are shown working at a spa in the Crystal Empire in Games Ponies Play. Additionally, Bulk Biceps is seen working at the Ponyville spa in Castle Sweet Castle, providing an 'Extra-strength-hot-stone-deep-tissue massage'. Other depictions IDW comics In , Lotus Blossom appears during the battle against the Nightmare forces. On , Aloe appears under the hypnotic control of Cassie the kelpie. In the - story arc Ponyville Days, Aloe (sometimes with purple eyes and one of those times addressed by name) and Lotus Blossom side with the Apple family when Ponyville becomes split over who the true town founder is. On page 3, Lotus Blossom and Aloe appear as attendees of AppleCon 45. On pages 14–15, they give spa treatments to Fluttershy and Iron Will. Chapter books In the chapter books, Aloe (unnamed) and Lotus Blossom appear in chapter 10 of Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity, and Aloe appears in chapter 14 of Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo. Software Aloe and Lotus Blossom are available characters in Gameloft's mobile game. Hasbro's online game My Little Pony Friendship Express Train™ Puzzle Adventure shows Lotus Blossom with Twilight Sparkle in a screenshot from Ponyville Confidential. The game was released earlier than the episode was. The Hub Network's online game Equestrivia Challenge identifies Lotus Blossom and Aloe. Merchandise A miniature collectible of Lotus Blossom is included in the Spa Pony Set with Zecora and Pinkie Pie. A second Lotus Blossom mini-figure toy is included with a collector card in the eighth wave of mystery packs. A Lotus Blossom mini-figure toy is also included with a second collector card in the tenth wave of mystery packs, which has been displayed at the 2014 American International Toy Fair. Her name comes both from the packaging of the releases and from the collector cards, which each list the name as a trademark. According to both collector cards, Lotus Blossom "helps her friends feel calm and relaxed!" A brushable toy of Lotus Blossom was leaked in late January 2015. Aloe and Lotus Blossom appear in the Comic Con 2011 poster in front of the Shadowbolts. The trading card of the Day Spa lists Aloe and Lotus Blossom among its residents, and mentions a "Lotus & Aloe Herbal Soak." In series 2 of the trading cards, both Aloe and Lotus are named on a card. In the Crystal Games expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, Lilac Luster is named on card #66 C, which gives her the description "Lilac Luster's personal motto is that the better you take care of yourself, the better you take care of others." Aloe and Lotus Blossom appear in the My Little Pony First Look and Find book. Appearances Lotus Blossom Aloe Quotes :Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity ::Aloe: Welcome to the Ponyville Day Spa. ::Lotus Blossom: I'm Lotus Blossom. ::Lotus Blossom: What can we do for you today? We have mud masks, hooficures, wing massages, Canterlot mane relaxers, and even more! ::Charity Sweetmint: That all sounds amazing. ::Charity Sweetmint: Definitely something for my mane. ::Aloe: How about a cut? ::Lotus Blossom: Or a perm? Gallery See also * * * *"Quake" *"Vera" *"Roxie" *"Golden Glitter" *Lilac Luster *"Dandy Brush" *"Rose Quartz" *Glamour Gleam *"Bella Brella" *Bulk Biceps *Micro 10 Unnamed Mare - Scissors *Micro 10 Unnamed Mare - Waterfall *Friends Forever 13 Unnamed Mare - Squash Slices *Friends Forever 13 Unnamed Mare - Cucumber Slices *FIENDship is Magic 03 Unnamed Mare - Aloe *FIENDship is Magic 03 Unnamed Mare - Lotus Blossom * References de:Spa-Ponys es:Ponies de Spa gl:Póneis de Spa it:Spa Pony pl:Kucyki spa pt:Pôneis do Spa ru:Спа-пони sv:Spa ponnyer Category:Supporting characters